This invention relates generally to an automatic leveling vehicle used to keep the vehicle's operator level when traveling on uneven terrain, and more particularly, to an all terrain vehicle which supports and maintains an operator portion of the vehicle body in a relatively level position even when the vehicle is traveling along a slanted grade or uneven terrain.
Many vehicles have been designed to operate off of improved roadways and over uneven terrain. Such vehicles typically include a rigid, parallel frame and a fixed wheelbase. When such a vehicle travels along a slanted grade or uneven terrain, the wheels on one side of the vehicle are lower than the wheels on the other side of the vehicle, so the vehicle body necessarily adopts a tilted orientation roughly equal to the slanted grade of the ground. The tilted orientation of the vehicle body can be quite uncomfortable and can cause fatigue for the driver and passengers, particularly when the grade is steep. There is also a danger the vehicle will roll over.